Follow Me
by SophiaDarkmoon
Summary: Blaine and Kurt Broke up when Kurt felt trapped and wanted to feel free but Kurt regretted it but never told Blaine.7 years latter Kurt come face to face with Blaine the boy who got away. Warning: some of my stories have bad grammer i have disability in this place and strugle to wright as is.
1. Chapter 1 Good by is just the Beginning

"Kurt are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked me this as I waited for Blaine to show his face at the restaurant

"yes don't get me wrong I love Blaine but I can't do this Rachel its a year I need to feel free and I want him but I want to date it hurt to say it but it is what it is..."

After I was done talking to Rachel Blaine walked in the door I gave him a kiss and asked him to sit as I walked up and took the mic.

"Hello I am Kurt **(hi Kurt) **I'm glad to be here and I would like to sing this for Blaine..."

I smiled at him and hoped this did not hurt him to bad. Blaine looked so happen and it hit me this song is going to kill me to sing. I pulled myself together and out came the song I needed to sing to tell Blaine what's up. I started with the choirs and then started sung it normal

"I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and IWe've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my lifeIt's time to be a big girl nowAnd big girls don't cry"

**Blaine was crying as he stood up and walked to the door... **

_(From this point on bold letter is what Blaine and italics are Kurt )_

_"The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town"_

_**Blaine was at the air port buying a plane ticket back to lama and crying as he walked to the plane**_

_"I need some shelter of my own protection, baby _

_To be with myself and center Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with youIt's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big Boy's don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry" _

_**Blaine sat down in his seat and pulled his knees up to his chest as he got a text **_

_**(Looks at cell text reads... Love bug: bff 4 life I'm sorry love Kurt) **_

_**Blaine throw his cell and broke down.**_

_"The path that I'm walkin',_

_I must go alone I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay  
I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to with youIt's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my lifeIt's time to be a big Boy now And big Boys don't cry"_

I stepped off the stool I was sitting on as I song and remembered

_"Like the little school mate in the school yardWe'll play jacks and Uno cardsI'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine"_

Images of Blaine singing teenage dream and them playing together as kid's flows though my mind as I started to cry.

_"Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to'Cause I want to hold yours too We'll be playmates and lovers And share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go homeIt's getting late, dark out sideI need to be with myself, and center Clarity, peace, serenity_  
_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with youIt's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my lifeIt's time to be a big Boy now..."_

I stepped off stage and walked to Rachel.

"He left without a goodbye Rache, what did I just do!"

I cried into her chest and she held me

"You needed this Kurt you'll be fine come on let's go home."

**(7 years latter)**

****"Rachel I can't come over **(come on please!)** ... no I have work **(But I have that thing to night**)... I understand that you have the opening tonight but I can **(If you love me you'll come)**... Rachel I'm sorry I cant go **(you hate me you know)**... yeah, yeah I love you to **(no you don't)** mmm ok yeah whatever you say **(you better take me shopping next week) **ok, ok bye"

I pressed end call as I walked in to the McQueen office.

"Any thing for me at all?" I asked my secretary upon reaching my office.

She looked down and her eyes got wide

"Um yes there is a new artist meeting with you next week for their new look something about needing to ditch some gelled hair"

My eyes got wide

"Oh my that person needs help thanks so much Danielle"

"You're welcome Kurt"

I walked in to my big office and sat down looking out my window... to think 4 years here and I am one of McQueen's top stylist and fashion designers and next mouth my first full collection comes out and this new singer wanted it ...

(Song "Big Girls Don't Cry.")


	2. Chapter 2

(One week later Blaine's POV)

I was sitting in the man's office and was waiting when some girls came by

"Oh my god you're BA! Can you sing your song follow me? ... who did you write it for?"

I laughed at the girls and spoke

"Yes I'll sing I wrote it for my ex he was my first real relationship and he broke my heart."

They all looked sad when I said he

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why,  
You can't turn around  
And say goodbye,

"All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins  
Like a fish in the sea,

I'm singin'  
Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,

I'm not worried  
'bout the ring you wear  
'cause as long as no one knows  
Then nobody can care,

You're feelin' guilty  
And I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed  
And baby I'm not scared,

I'm singin'  
Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,

Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
Your better off if you don't ask why,

I'm not the reason that you  
Go astray  
We'll be alright  
If you don't ask me to stay,

Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and  
Say goodbye,

All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins  
Like a fish in the sea,

I'm singin'  
Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me,

I'm singin'  
Follow me  
Everything is all right,  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me",


	3. Chapter 3

I walked towards my office I could hear someone singing and it sounded so much like someone I knew.

"I'm singin'

Follow me

Everything is all right,

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,

And if you want to leave I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me"

As I walked in my eyes got wide "Blaine Anderson!"

He looked up as he was done singing and his face fell with sadness

"K...Kurt what are you doing here?"

I smiled and walked in taking a seat at my desk and spoke to the girls

"girls he is gay you have no luck with him ok now leave my office"

Blaine looked at me again kind of lost

"this is my office and how about you?"

Blaine looked at me and his face had a shocked look on it

"so wait you'er head designer here at McQueen and a writer for ?"

"Wait how do you know I wright for Vogue?"

"Kurt I read Vogue and Finn told me you started at Vogue like 5 years ago and have not stopped but McQueen really?"

I smiled and could not help but give him one of my old sexy voices

"Blaine, Blaine I have done so much with my life this is just the first step of many"

I walked around him and let my hand land on his shoulder and run a cross them as I kept walking ... I will say this to this day touching Blaine in any way makes me smile..

"now Kurt I'm sorry that I have it ask this of you but can we please get this over with? I would like to spend as little time here as possible"

I was hurt by his words and Blaine looked sad.

"um fine then follow me"

we walked in to my make over room and were there for 4h fixing his hair and close till we found a look that worked

"Oh my god Kurt this is it I like this one"

I smiled happily pleased with my work and stepped back from Blaine

"I think you'er right well then get back in to what you came here in and I'll let you go on your way"

Blaine smiled as he left and then he was out of my life one's again, I spoke under my breath

"goodbye beautiful I miss you"

I felt a tear go down my face as I walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

(Kurt's POV)

"Dalton I am home honey."

I walked in to the living room and put my bag down.

"Hey I'm in the bathroom Kurt"

"Guess who my new client is?"

I walked over and saw Dalton's phone had a text and I picked it up and looked at it as Dalton talked.

"I don't know Kurt ... Blaine Anderson the new hit Singer?"

My eyes got wide as I pushed the bathroom door open throwing Dalton's phone at him

"WHO THE FUCK IS SETH?"

"What the hell Kurt why are you looking at my phone and who the hell is your new client?"

"Yeah I went through your phone and yes it's Blaine Anderson he is my ex-boyfriend"

I walked out of the bathroom to our room as Dalton was explaining himself

"Kurt Seth is nothing just a friend Blaine is your ex should I be worried?"

"Sure he is nothing he sent you a dirty photo and said "hope you miss this" that's really nothing ... maybe you should be he is the one that got away"

I started to walk out the door and he stopped me.

"Let me leave now!"

I gave him my bitch look. He pushed me back and looked at me

"You're not leaving here till I get my loving got that"

I pulled away from him and ran out of the house to my car. Pulled out my phone and called the first number thinking it was Rachel.

"Rachel I need to stay with you Dalton is in one of his moods today I think he is cheating on me."

I put my key in to the ignition and started the car when the person on the phone spoke and it hit me I did not call Rachel

"Umm Kurt this is Blaine what happen you got me kind of worried?"

Shit shit shit I called Blaine of all people!

"Oh I'm sorry it's nothing I need to call Rachel I'm sorry Bla..." Blaine cut me off and sounded kind of annoyed

"Kurt it has been 7 years but I still can tell when you're lying to me... I'm here if you need me"

"Well it sure seemed like you could not wait to get away from me!'

I spit my words at Blaine not meaning to...

"Kurt it hurt me to see you, I still care for you and I needed to get away from you to think, why don't you come to my place so we can talk about all this?"

I smiled knowing Blaine cared but I knew I could not go to his place

"I'm sorry I can't Blaine ... I love you Bye."

I hung up the phone and cried as I called Rachel...


	5. Chapter 5

(Blaine's POV)

"I love you bye."

was the last thing I could hear when Kurt hung up the phone.

i looked in my mirror and smiled. i slowly button up my shirt and fix my bow tie as

I walked out of my dressing room and sat down next to Sophia.

Sophia looked at me and got a big smile then she spoke

"Ok mister what's got you with that big I-Can't-Believe-its-not-butter smile?"

I laughed at her joke

"Nothing it's just Kurt he ... no never mind it's nothing"

Sophia looked at me as her eyes got wide.

"Wait as in your high school love bug Kurt ... Where is he I'll kill him"

I moved out of my seat and looked at her and my face went pale

"No! Please don't he is amazing and he is hurting and I don't want nothing bad to come of him"

Sophia gave me that What-The-Fuck-Is-Wrong-With-You look and got out of her seat.

"Why should I he hurt my B-bear and that's not ok with this moon oh hell no"

She gave me her best white black girl look...

"Oh so your song Heart breaker was for nothing so do I have to sing it badly for you to get the point?"

I looked down and then smiled

"No it's not for nothing but I do love him and yeah he broke my heart once but Sophia he said he loved me"

She stepped up to me pulled me up and hugged me.

"I love you Blaine. that does not mean you're going take me away and love me till your dying day..."

She stepped back and looked at me... Sophia is my best friend and music manager she was the first girl to try and make me straight other than Rachel Berry.

She hates Kurt for hurting me and would love for me to one day say I'm straight so she could take me to herself but she knows it's never going to happen.

"It's not the same thing Sophia and you know it."

She rolled her eyes and smiled

"Well go you got to go sing that song for the music video tomorrow"

I smiled knowing the look me and Kurt pick out all of them will be perfect.

"Kurt will be there I hope he doesn't realize that song is about him."

Sophia gave me a shocked look as i tuned away from her and I walked down the hall to record the song.


	6. Chapter 6

(Next day Kurt's POV)

I was getting ready for Blaine's video shoot and said goodbye to Rachel as I left she was yelling

"Don't kiss him too much his lips get really red"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm not going to kiss him Rachel I am going to ask him to have coffee with me and tell him about my asshole of a boyfriend"

"Your fiancée you mean"

she popped her head around the corner and kissed me

"I love you Kurtie but you need to get your Blaine back and leave that ass. He treats you like shit!"

I wiped her kiss off my lips.

"Why do you do that to me? kiss me on the lips right as I'm walking out the door every time?"

She gave me her Rachel Berry smile

"It's because I love you so so soooo much now go before you're late."

I ran out the door and jumped in my car as I did I texted Blaine

Me: Blaine I'm on my way hope you're ready for my awesomeness.

Blaine: you know if someone was to read that, and they did not know you but knew we were both gay that would sound really wrong.  
Me: really Blaine you have a dirty little mind... but really we have like 5 to 7 changes of clothes to do today and like 4 of them I have to help you with.

Blaine: as long as I get to be naked ... and you get to be shirtless...

Me: Blaine stop I will turn this car around and stay at home and make you suffer.

Blaine: no no please come I miss you.

Me: now who is the one sounding bad?

Blaine: fine fine see you when you get here babe.

... I looked at my phone and smiled "Did Blaine just call me babe?... But why?"

I put my phone in my pocket and pulled out of Rachel's parking structure heading to the set where Blaine's video would be done at. walking up the step's and in to the building my heart was racing and all i knew was i wanted to see Blaine's big smile and do the job i was here for. as i stepped in a lady with long brown hair stopped me

"are you Kurt?"

she gave me some kind of bitch look as she waited for me to respond.

"and what if i am what's it to you?"

she pushed me up to the wall.

"if you hurt him I will Kill you got it i'm sick of what you did to him he is a good man and your a asshole."

she stepped away from me and tuned walking down the hall and in to the room i was heading to.

"fuck i'm so faucked."


	7. Chapter 7

"hey Kurt here yet?"

I asked Sophia this as she walked by me.

"yes and he is lucky I don't Bi..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!"

she flinched at me yelling I was so scared she was going to scare him off.

"I just told him to not hurt you if he thinks he can come back in your life."

I could tell her was lying and let it go.

"do me one thing try and I mean try to get along with him... Sophia for me Please!"

she rolled her eyes and smiled at she waked away. yelling back over her shoulder.

"FOR THE RECORD I CAN TELL WHY YOU LOVE HIM!"

I could hear her laugh as she skipped out the room. Next thing I knew Kurt walked in and looked stand offish as I smiled at him. Watching Kurt do his thing as I sit in make-up really is hard, the way he moves the way he smiles it just feels like everything is right for that split second then I come back to earth and want to die.

"Blaine come on we need you to get ready"

Sophia yelled at me from over where Kurt was. Kurt smiled as he held up my favourite outfit. I ran over with a smile on my face.

"Oh my Katy Perry you did not!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at me.

"I did and when did Katy Perry became a god?"

I laughed at him and smiled.

"She always has been always will be."

"No, Gaga is the only god in this man's brain.._.other then you_"

Kurt whispered the last 3 words and I asked him,

"What was that you said?"

as if i did not hear. Kurt looked away and handed me the outfit.

"Nothing. Put this on I'll help if you need it. But this is one which you can handle I hope."

Kurt walked away as I changed into my first outfit of the day and headed out to start the video shoot, when Kurt stopped me.

"Hey hey wait I need to make sure you are perfect!"

He looked me up and down with a smile and said softly,

"_Perfect as always!"_

He looked at me and his eyes got wide when he realised what he had just said...

"Um go, go they need you."

He then pushed me out the room and into the shoot. Kurt watched me as the music played of me singing and I sang along as I danced. Looking back i could see Kurt watching me and slowly his smile faded as the song played on


	8. Chapter 8

(Kurt's POV)

I was shocked when I saw the layout. It was amazing and was going to look better with Blaine there. The music started and he was dancing and he had the biggest smile on his face, until he looked at me when he was singing.

**"Give me your love** **Give me your love** **Give me your love** **Give me your love** **Give me your love** **Give me your love**

**Give me your love** **Give me your love** **Boy your love's so good ** **I don't want to let go **

**And although I know I should **  
**I can't leave you alone **  
**Cause you're so disarming **  
**I'm caught up in the midst of you **  
**And I cannot resist **  
**And oh**

**Boy if I do **  
**The things you want me to **  
**The way I used to do **  
**Would you love me, baby **  
**Hold me, feeling now **  
**Go and break my heart **

**Heartbreaker, you got the best of me **  
**But I just keep on coming back incessantly**  
**Oh why, did you have to run your game on me **  
**I should have known right from the start **  
**You'd go and break my heart"**

I could not watch any more as I walked away the rest of the day that song played over and over him in different outfits and I could not take it. I locked myself in the dressing room and cried. Then there was a knock...

"Kurt I... it's Blaine can I come in? Please I need to talk to you before I leave today."

I walked to the door, unlocked it and took a seat on the sofa. He came in holding a guitar and smiled as he sat down.

"I wanted to sing you a song. I thought of you when I wrote it last night"

I looked up at him with red eyes and a shaky voice spoke:

"What is it Blaine? My heart hurts as it is."

He just pulled the guitar up and started to play the song.

**"I know all about,**  
**Yea about your reputation**  
**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation"**

I started to cry more when he put his hand on my chin and pulled my face to look at him and kept singing.

**"But I can't help it if I'm helpless**  
**Every time that I'm where you are"**

He smiled at me I giggled and let him sing.

**"You walk in and my strength walks out the door**

**Say my name and I can't fight it anymore"**

I smiled and whispered _"Blaine"_

**"Oh I know, I should go**  
**but I need your touch just too damn much"**

He looked at me with a cute evil smile.

**"(Yeah) Loving you, That isn't really something I should do**  
**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya"**

My face fell to a frown again until he sang the next part.

**"Well I should try to be strong**  
**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**  
**Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong"**

He moved to sit next to me and kissed my cheek.

**"It might be a mistake**  
**A mistake I'm makin'**  
**But what your giving I am happy to be taking"**

I hugged him as the next words shocked me .

**"Cause no one's ever made me feel**  
**The way I feel when I'm in your arms"**

I smiled again and backed away crying but they were happy tears.

**"They say you're somethin' I should do without"**

He winked at me with his sexy smile.

**"They don't know what goes on**  
**When the lights go out**  
**There's no way to explain**  
**All the pleasure is worth all the pain"**

My eyes got wide and I could not help but blush and cover my face.

**"Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey**  
**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**  
**Well I should try to be strong**  
**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**  
**Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong"**

He got off the sofa and was kind of dancing as he sang the next part.

**"I should try to run,"**

He walked to the door then turned around.

**"but I just can't seem to**  
**'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to**  
**Can't do without what you do to me,"**

He held my hand and kissed it.

**"I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah"**

He held the last word for a bit then sat down next to me again and sung softly.

**"I know all about,**  
**Yea about your reputation**  
**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**  
**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**  
**Every time that I'm where you are"**

He put the guitar down and song without it as he held my hands.

**"You walk in and my strength walks out the door"**

He pointed to the door and smiled.

**"Say my name and I can't fight it anymore"**

"Blaine"

**"Oh I know, I should go**  
**But I need your touch just too damn much"**

He moved close to me and we kissed as he pulled a way he song the next two words like it was a rock song or something

**"Hey-yeah**  
**Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do**  
**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**

**Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong**  
**But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)**  
**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Baby you're the right kind of wrong"**

He gave me one last sexy smile as he sang the last words into my ear.

**"Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong"**

I looked at him and we both said nothing when he finally spoke I wanted to cry.

"Well I guess I'll go now..."

He got up and walked to the door.

"No Blaine please stay!"

I cried as I stopped him. He turned around and walked up to me, put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, kissing me deeply.

"Kurt, I love you."

was all I heard then he was gone out the door, I tried to follow but I could not find him.

"Why me? Why does this have to happen to me? Dalton is not going to like this, not one bit"

I spoke to myself as I headed to my car.


	9. Chapter 9

(Dalton's POV)

Me: Kurt when are you coming home I miss you... and I...I'm sorry.

Kurt: why don't you get Seth to come over you must love him.

Me: Kurt Seth is nothing... no one! really.

Kurt: Oh yeah and this ring on my hand means nothing.

Me: Kurt I gave you that ring! You know I love you!

Kurt: Oh really is that why you spent the night in another mans arms?

Me: Kurt I told you Seth was lying he is stocking me.

Kurt: Fine but if I come home you can't get mad at me if I look past Seth

Me: mad at you for what?

Kurt: ummmm I well... I kissed Blaine

Me: WE WILL TALK WHEN YOU GET HOME KURT!

I put my phone down as I turned to walk away my phone Buzzed.

Seth: hi sexy...

Me: hey baby sorry I could not come over today need to get Kurt off my back but I did have fun last night. ; )

Seth: yeah me too. I am sorry Kurt won't give it up I still wish you would just be with me.

Me: me and Kurt might break up his ex is back and they kissed.

Seth: 0,o omg we might get to be a thing?

Me: no Seth I won't give up on Kurt.

Seth: whatever you know you love me more you just want his money.

Me: no I love him a lot ...the money is nice but I would love him if we had nothing.

Seth: ok and I'm Michael Jackson! Bitch please you know the only person you love like that is me it's been 5 years of this! I buy you nothing we love each other come on Dalton I want to be with you forever.. Marry me please?

Me: Do you see the ring on my hand well do ya? It's called I'm already going to marry someone and there is nothing going to change that.

Seth: yeah... Nothing but a mister Blaine Anderson.

Me: fuck off Seth I'll talk to you later.

I then threw my cell phone down as Kurt walked in the door...

"Baby you're home what's this thing with Blaine?"

He looked at my phone and then me and asked.

"What was that all about?"

Kurt walked over and set his bag down on the sofa and spoke again because I did not answer.

"well the Blaine thing he kissed me and I think we should split up I hate you I'm done Dalton I can't do this anymore you hurt me and I, I just can't anymore"

I saw a tear go down Kurt's face and I took a step closer to him and he moved away.

"Kurt I love you I have this ring for a reason and I love you with all my heart."

Kurt rolled his eyes at me and then he picked up my phone opened up to Seth's Text and held it out to me..

"Be with him you love him… and I'm done giving you my time and money."

Kurt started to walk away as I stopped him pulling him to me kissing him... but there was something off about the kiss like it was wrong it made me sick.

"oh god Kurt I love you please don't leave"

Kurt smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"you felt nothing just like me we need to move on and be happy."

Kurt then grabbed his phone and skipped off to our room and I could see him packing a bag.

"Where you going to go?"

I asked him this and waited for an answer

"I think Rachel's or I'll just find a place "

after about an hour Kurt had all he needed and said he would send a truck for the rest of his things and he left out of my life... maybe ...

"maybe forever"


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt's POV

After getting all my things I headed out the door down the hall to my car.

"He is all yours I'm so done and thanks so much for telling me Seth .. here you need this more than I do"

I then took off my ring and handed it to Seth as I did this it felt like 1000000 pounds were lifted off my back ... Seth smiled at me and looked at the ring then me.

"thanks but I don't think he will want me if he finds out I help you find him out after all I do love him but he plays games."

I hugged the man I kind of hated but thanked him at the same time he kind of helped me not get hurt.

"It's fine I think you two will be fine he never leaves you he played me but loved you .. so stop standing here and go get your man,"

he smiled and hugged me as she spoke softly in to my ear.

"you go get yours two. Blaine's a good guy go get him mister."

my face was red instantly and I could not think of what to say to him but

"thanks I guess have a good one"

... oi I so suck at small talk . I turned and as I walked away he spoke

"For the Record I see why he loves you."

I laughed at him then turned back walking over to him.

"Honey I can make any man love me but he... hell he don't love me he wants my money and sex which I don't give him as it is."

Seth smiled and then hugged me.

"Well I see why I would not let someone like you leave your perfect... but I love Dalton more then i would like ... ok now leave go get your lover boy and rock his world... well if you ever plane to."

After he said that my phone rang. Looking down at it I smiled it was Blaine.

"See Kurt go get him."

I smiled up at him reading my text as I walked away.

Blaine: hey K just wanted to know if maybe we could talk again... sometime soon maybe? And I'm sorry I ran off like that... I... I am really sorry. My heart was suddenly full of joy reading Blaine's text.

Me: would love to... Blaine how about we meet at my office in like 2h we can talk and maybe get coffee.

It took a bit before Blaine texted back

Blaine: that is amazing I would love that and um ... thanks Kurt you're sweet. with smile on my face I texted back.

Me: awwww don't flatter me... it will all go to my head and make me more like Rachel.

Blaine: oh god no ... Please no your to sexy to be like her... umm yeah see you latter ... for the record ... I love you Kurt.

I smiled down at my hands as a blush grew on my face. I then put my phone in my pocket as I drove to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine's POV

after texting Kurt back I ran to my room and tried to find something to put on for the meeting ... maybe date ... an hour and a half ... I was finely ready and had half an hour to get to his work ..

"oi why do I have to make thing so much harder."

I got in to my car and drove to Kurt's office. when I got there I felt like someone punched me in the gut. I took the few steps in to the building and pushed the elevator button to the 29th floor where Kurt's office is.

"hey Blaine you made it"

Kurt came up and hugged me as the elevator opened on his floor.

"hey, yeah I could not miss it for the world"

I smiled at him and he blushed. We walked to his office he took a seat pointed to one of the seat in front of him and smiled.

"take a seat Blaine we can talk a bit maybe head out to get coffee after"

"um Kurt way don't we sit on the sofa it kind of feels odd sitting like this... like it's a meeting or something."

Kurt smiled and moved to the sofa.

"will you sing with me Blaine?"

I smiled at him and held his hand.

"I would love to Kurt.. you start ?" He smiled as he stood and pressed play on a CD player and he started to sing.

**"Kurt / eco"** **(Blaine/ eco)** **Both**

... Kurt slowly walked over to me pulling me off the sofa.

**"Made a wrong turn,** **Once or twice**

**Dug my way out,** **Blood and fire** **Bad decisions,** **That's alright** **Welcome to my silly life"**

He kissed my hand and smirked.

**"Mistreated,** **misplaced, misunderstood Miss** **no way, it's all good,**

**It didn't slow me down** **Mistaken,**

**Always second guessing** **Under estimated,** **Look, I'm still around"**

I smiled as I danced and song with him.

**Pretty, pretty please** **Don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than less than perfect.** **Pretty,**

**pretty please** **If you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing** **You are perfect (to me.)**

****as I song to me I pulled him close and spun with him.

**"You're so mean," (Your so mean)** **"When you talk,"**

**(when you talk)"About yourself,"** **"You were wrong." **

**"Change the voices," (Change the voices)**

**"In your head" (in your head)** **"Make them like you Instead."**

**So complicated,** **Look How big** **You'll make it!** **Filled **

**with so much hatred Such a tired game.** **It's enough,**

**I've done all I can think of Chased down** **all my demons**

**I've seen you do the same.**

****I took Kurt's hand and pulled him close and kissed him.

**(Oh,) Pretty, pretty please** **Don't you ever, ever feel** **Like you're less than less than perfect. **

**Pretty, pretty please** **If you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing** **You are perfect.**

**(The whole world stares)** **so I swallow the fear,**

**(The only thing I should be drinking)**

**is an ice cold beer.** **(So cool in line and** **we)**

**try, try, try,** **But we try too hard,** **it's a waste of my time.**

**(Done looking for the critics,** **cause they're) everywhere**

**(They don't like my jeans,** **they don't) get my hair**

**(We change ourselves and** **we) do it all the time**

**Why do we do that?** **(Why do I do that?)**

****Kurt spoke.

**"Why do I do that?" **

**(Yeah~, Ohh~)** **"Ohh~ pretty pretty please, "**

**Pretty, pretty please** **Don't you ever,**

**ever feel** **Like you're less than less **

**than perfect.** **Pretty, pretty please** **If you ever, **

**ever feel** **Like you're nothing You are perfect to me. **

**You're perfect,** **You're perfect Pretty, pretty please**

**Don't you ever, ever feel** **Like you're less than less than perfect.**

**Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever** **feel Like you're nothing **

**You are perfect to me.**

****we moved close and smiled as we kissed and I picked him up. when we broke away I whispered

"I love you always have... always will, you're perfect Kurt"

Kurt then pulled away from me I could see he is crying.

"Kurt what's wrong?"

he smiled and spoke.

"I... I am sorry Blaine"

"sorry for what Kurt"

"For leaving you for letting my heart break every time I looked at a year book. For kissing any one other then you. Blaine, you're everything I need and want and I was blind and did not see. I felt so bad that night. Blaine, I should have just stayed then maybe I would not be hurting so bad right now"

he started to sob as my heart broke he always loved me...

"Kurt come here"

He walked over to me not lifting his head but laid it on my chest.

"Kurt you are my world I have photos of you everywhere I never stopped loving you ... you did break my heart and it... it is hard to look past that but... I am willing to try.. if you'll have me and promise to never hurt me again."

He looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"Oh Blaine I would love that. I love you"

I pulled him close to me and kissed him deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning

Smut all Smut Thanks...

XXX

"I would love to Blaine...but."

Kurt tuned to face Blaine as his eyes darkened as he looked at him. Kurt smiled a sexy smile as he pulled Blaine to him as he backed up against the wall

"But what Kurt?"

Blaine kissed a soft spot at the nape of Kurt's neck as Kurt took in a sharp breath and spoke in a sexy lower tone.

"Blaine fuck me, take me here now against this wall..."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, Blaine gave him a sexy smile as he pulled Kurt's lower lip into his mouth,

Kurt pulled away a little and growled at him. Blaine stepped back taking his tie off as Kurt did the same watching each other movements slowly take each piece of clothes off till Kurt could not take any more walking over and dropping to his knees

pulling and ripping at Blaine's pants till they were off and on the floor along with Blaine's boxers.

Kurt eyes got wide and full of lust as he bit the inside of his lower lip and looked up at Blaine asking silently to touch, to do anything. Blaine nodded at him and Kurt moved his hands up Blaine's thighs slowly and lovingly as he wrapped one hand around the base of Blaine's cock.

Slowly he moves his hand up the shaft till the precome leaking out the tip.

Kurt licked at the tip and slowly he lowered his mouth around Blaine's hardening cock taking all of Blaine in to the back of his mouth gagging a bit before moving back and off him.

Kurt pulled his own pants down as he looked into Blaine's eyes as Blaine stepped out of his pants that were around his ankles and pushed Kurt against the wall kissing down his body slowly then back up as he stopped to suck at a spot on Kurt's neck marking him as he whispered.

"Mine..."

with a growl behind the word Blaine backed away as he pulled one of Kurt's legs around his waist and pushed him hard against the wall.

"Oh god Blaine why did I wait so long? I want you! Fuck me baby!"

Blaine put two of his fingers in his mouth making sure they were nice and wet as he slips one finger in Kurt's tight hole.

"God Blaine just fuck me it feels so good..."

Blaine put the second finger in moving and stretching Kurt making sure he won't hurt him.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt Kurt I love you..."

Kurt was moving in time with Blaine's fingers and moaning as he kissed Blaine deeply.

"I love you t...t...too!"

Kurt moaned as Blaine hit his prostate and smiled a cute evil smile at Kurt moving his hands out as Kurt wined in protest of Blaine's hands leaving his hole empty.

"Do you want my hard cock pounding in to you or my hands? Either works for me love" Blaine asked giving Kurt a questioning look.

"Fuck Blaine your dick! Fuck me please."

Blaine's cock was lined up as Kurt thrust down in to him making him scream Blaine's name as the pain and pleasure set in and he did not move. They were kissing each other not moving

"Blaine move" Kurt said after not long.

Blaine started to thrust in and out of Kurt as Kurt picked up speed and moved in time with him. Kurt was moaning loud enough for people outside of the room to be able to hear him.

"Blaine I'm going to come..."

"No!" Blaine looked at him and smiled "Don't come till I say..."

Kurt whimpered like a hurt puppy nodding to let Blaine know he understood

"God Kurt you feel so good fuck finger my ass baby."

Kurt licked his two fingers and holding himself with one arm around Blaine. He put his other hand down and pushed both fingers in at ones in to Blaine's tight hole.

"FUCK ... Kurt come now!"

With one last thrust both men were coming. Slowly they fell to the floor in a mess breathing hard when Kurt giggled and then looked at Blaine.

"Let's get cleaned up and get coffee."

Kurt smiled and then yelled turning his head to face the door. "Back to work or you're all fired ...NOW!"

This made Blaine laugh as he stood and helped Kurt up...

(Hope you liked ^, ^)


	13. Chapter 13

(Blaine's POV )

"Kurt this coffee shop is amazing how did you find it?"

Kurt smiled at me as he sat down.

"I found it two years back when me and Dalton got in are first fight and I love this place it's nice and cute."

I made a face at the name of the boy who hurt my Kurt so badly.

"I really don't like him Kurt he is a dick for what he did to you. you're amazing and I won't let you go not this time you will have to die for me to give up on us."

after 2 cups of coffee and a long stroll in the park. I left Kurt and agreed to meet him at the hotel for dinner.

As I was walking in to set for my interview after the amazing time with Kurt. A text came in

I just ran into Seth and he said Dalton might be going by to see you for some reason watch out he is in a bad mood sorry love you...

~Kurt

I was shocked but started to text Kurt back when my phone was knocked out of my hand

.

"What the fuck?"

I looked up, and saw a fist was coming at me but I managed to duck and avoid it.

"You ass hole you took him from me and now I'm stuck with nothing."

I looked at what must have been Dalton and I could feel my blood starting to boil.

"You think you can just come here and try to hit me Dalton?"

I pushed Dalton and he pushed me back and then he tried to hit me again I could see my coworkers watching trying to see if I needed help or not.

"You give him back, he was mine! He gave me anything and he is mine fight for him maybe then he will love you like he dose me. You kiss him then just expect him to come running back to you."

Dalton cried.

I felt my anger building, did this guy honestly think I wasn't going to fight for Kurt? I just got him back there's no way I was going to lose him again.

"What? You've got another thing coming, if you think I won't fight for what I love."

I swung and hit him right in the face as he tripped and fell over I stood over him and smirked.

"He won't come crawling back to you Blaine he loves me and you can't change that."

he spat in my face... as I wiped the spit away I kicked his foot away from me and smiled as I said...

"Really? News flash dumb ass I was just with him and 5 hours ago I fucked his brains out against his office wall as he screamed my name and told me he loves me ...

so I'm sorry you're right he won't come crawling back to me he already came running back...

have a nice day and go back to Seth and leave my man alone got it sweet checks or you might meet the nice sight of my fist again. one more thing ...he was yours past tense he is mine now bitch!"

I turned and walked away head held high as Dalton cried laying there on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

(Kurt's POV)

I was walking down the steps in front of my office when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked then waited not knowing who it was ...I forgot to look at the caller ID the voice of a man I miss so much spoke to me.

"Hey kiddo did you forget I was coming down? I'm at the airport and your nowhere to be seen I know you're all happy with Dalton and all but come on your old man is here at the airport in New Fucking York and what?... Are you at home doing the horizontal tango with your man?"

My mouth dropped open at my dad's words as I started to run to my car.

"Fuck I mean fudge dad I'm sorry I forgot I am on my way and I'm not with Dalton any more me so you will have to stay at the hotel and I'll take you house hunting with me in the morning."

"Wait what happen? You two were so happy at least I thought you were."

"Well dad we had our ups and downs and he cheated and I was done. Cheat me once shame on you, cheat me twice shame on me. There was no way in hell I'm going to let him back for a third time."

"He what? I'm going to kill him kill ."

I got in my car and put the key in to start it.

"Ok dad I'm in my car I'll be there in ten but hey I do have good news."

"What's that kiddo?" I smiled as I put my seat belt on and said.

"Blaine is here and we are back together ... daddy I'm so happy I just can't wait."

"Blaine as in Dalton Academy Blaine?"

"Yes dad and I really do think I'm in love with him."

"Well I'm happy for you kiddo now get off the phone and come get me ... I love you see you soon kiddo."

"Ok dad I love you."

I hung up the phone to see I had a video text from Blaine.

I pressed play and watched as Blaine was in a parking lot smiling.

"So just thought you would like to know ... His name may be Dalton but I am and always will be the number one Dalton boy... look at him Kurt he is acting like this because of

...A) I punched him for trying to hit me and he fell and hit his little bum...

B) I told him he was right that you would not come crawling back to me... well... don't be mad but I said you came running back moaning my name... I love you boo and hope to see you soon..."

Blaine pointed the camera at Dalton crying like a little baby and I could not help but laugh ...

I can't be mad at him for telling the truth so might as well go on Dalton will live and I will be happy.

(Later that night...)

"So kiddo you and Blaine when did this happen and what happen exactly with that Dalton kid?"

I turned to look at my dad from the mini bar in my dining room.

"well I came home the day Blaine came to my office for a intake and found Dalton's phone and he had a text from a guy named Seth and I found out he was cheating ...

but then the other day Seth came to me and told me he was hurting cause he loves Dalton and he wanted to show me they have had this thing for 5 years now I was mad but I also felt bad for Seth he seems like a nice guy..

I left Dalton and I asked Blaine out we had coffee and a nice time this morning. He will be here in like an hour and he is happy he gets to see you he misses you so much."

I looked back at my dad once again and his mouth was hanging open.

"dad are you going to be ok?"


	15. Chapter 15

(Blaine's POV)

Walking down the hallway to Kurt's hotel room was nerve racking to say the lest and to know Burt was there made it that much more. As I went to knock on the door it came flying open with Burt storming down the hallway. As he went Kurt yelled and Burt gave me a smile.

"Dad just leave Dalton alone he is not worth it..."

Burt turned to look at Kurt in the hallway as I stood there shocked.

"No Kurt he hurt you know I'll hurt him he is a peace of shit and needs to have a talking to..."

I took this as my cue to step in and calm down every one.

"Now Burt please calm down your heart to start and I gave him a talking to and made him cry so I think we should just go have dinner and calm down a bi..."

Kurt looked at me as Burtcut me off with a hug.

"Sorry you come over with me and Kurt fighting but it is good to see you kiddo I have missed you so much."

I smiled at the hug and hugged him back breathing in a smell that is all Burt ... all dad.

"Well that's just so sweet now get back in here before we get the manager called on us please you two."

Kurt pleaded with us and we listened making are way back in the room and sat down on the sofa.

"So you guys we are having chicken and broccoli for dinner and no dad you can't have cheese on your broccoli."

Burt sighed and got off the sofa and headed to the dining table I followed in suit.

"Kurt this is amazing I mean really how do you cook food so good?"

Sounds that should only be heard behind closed door came from my mouth as I eat Kurt's amazing food.

"I um... followed the recipe and cooked it not that hard Blaine... I still can't believe you can't cook... you can write songs and be overtly sexy but you can't cook."

Burt cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You know Blaine they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach ... if this is so then Kurt must have you tighter the a virgin in a nunnery. And Kurt must be sad with no food to eat cause you never been able to cook..."

Kurt had milk come out his nose at his dads words and he just looked at him in shock saying.

"Father!... and for your info I get plenty of food ..."

I started to laugh now and with one look at Kurt I stop he looks mad and hurt with a hint of sad.

"I...I am sorry for laughing... Kurt it just your dad is funny and you... you really do not help your case with the way you hold yourself day to day.


	16. Chapter 16

(Kurts POV)

Milk coming out my nose as Blaine was laughing ... Blaine stopped and said he was sorry...I rolled my eyes and looked over at my father.

"Now dad how long are you going to be in town?"

Trying to change the subject we talk for about two hours about Burt's visit...

"Well that's it I'm staying for 4 days then I got to get back home ... I hope me staying that long works for you son?"

I nodded as Blaine cleared his throat.

"I should be heading out I have a shoot in the morning but if you to want to meet for lunch tomorrow?"

My dad and i both smiled at Blaine... before I spoke up.

"Well we are going house hunting for me tomorrow afternoon if you would like we can meet for lunch and you could join us on my house hunt?"

Blaine smiled at me and nodded before he stood and started for the door.

I stood and walked Blaine out leaving my dad in the little breakfast nook...

"It was good to see your dad again hon... "

Blaine was looking down at his feet and blushing I put my finger under his chin and lifted it smiling at him he smiled back and I leaned in and gave him a tender kiss goodnight.

"I love you Blaine and I'll see you tomorrow ?"

Blaine smiled big and nodded he walked down the hall as I closed the door and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

(Burt's POV)

I watched as my son told Blaine goodnight and then stood against the door with a big smile on his face...

"You know Kurt it's good to see you happy again."

Kurt jumped at my words and looked over at me smiling.

"God dad forgot you were here for a second."

I chuckled at my son and stood up taking the plates to the kitchen.

He looked at me as he walked fast and stopped me before I could get to the sink...

"No dad you're my guest I will do that .. plus you need to get your stuff settled and try to get some sleep I need to get ready for bed myself."

I gave in to my son and walked away to the room I was staying in ... getting ready and laying down my head hit the pillow and I was out like a light.


	18. Chapter 18

(Blaine POV)

Kissing down Kurt's neck and back up i pulled away and looked down at him...

"God i love you..."

Kurt looked at me with so much love and then he was gone and I looked around finally my eyes stopped on a pair of hands and Kurt laughed as I looked over I saw Kurt walking away holding Dalton's hand and laughing as he kissed him at a alter...

I woke up in a cold sweat as my alarm rang...

"Fuck I hate that damn dream..."

Getting out of bed I walked down the hall to the living room as my phone vibrated...

Hey sexy I just wanted to send you good morning wishes... (pic of Kurt shirtless blowing Blaine a kiss.)

~Kurt bugs.

I smiled at the pic and took off to my bathroom to handle a little problem...

(30 Minutes Later)

I walked out and sent Kurt a text before heading out the door to my photo shoot,

Thanks for the help love (pic of Blaine in a towel in a steamy mirror.)

Love you baby...

~Blaine.

I love and hate you Blaine Anderson...xo

~Kurt bugs.

I pulled up to the shoot and walked in to see Sophia I smiled at her as she pushed me down the hall to get my hair and makeup done.


	19. Chapter 19

(Kurt's POV)

Walking down the street with my dad was a bit odd after Blaine sent me the pic but I lived we reached the next open house when my phone beeped at me..

Kurt it's Dalton please talk to me I know we can work this out I'm sorry baby I love you please...(pic of a cared and a big teddy bear.)

~Jack ass

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket as I walked in to the house it was nice but not for me it was too small so my dad and I left to meet Blaine for lunch.

We walked into the little dinner I ran up and hugged Blaine and gave him a big kiss.

He smiled at me as I sat down next to him. My dad took the seat across from us

"So what's up with you Blaine you look a bit out of it?" I asked him this as I set down my menu and looked at him with caring eyes.

"I had a bad dream its nothing really." I smiled and set my phone down before getting up and heading to the rest room. On my way back Blaine was setting my phone down and standing up to leave.

"Blaine what is wrong hon?" he looked at me with tearful eyes.

"Your lover boy Dalton just called he was calling to remind you about your dinner tonight."

as Blaine started to walk away from me but I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to my arms.

"I want nothing to do with him I have not texted him or called him he is under Jack ass in my phone I love you Blaine not him please understand that."

He pulled away looking down at me taking a deep breath he sat back down and cried.

"My dream last night you were there then you were with him you did not want me but I love you and I'm so scared I'm going to lose you again."

I looked over at my dad and he nodded as he left to get the car.

"Come with me Blaine come with me to pick out a place for US to live."

I smiled down at Blaine and held my hand out to him.

"US?"

"Yes US! if you'll have me I want you to live with me Blaine live with me and never look back please?"

He smiled standing up and ran out the door with me.


	20. Chapter 20

(Burt's POV)

Watching the boys is an amazing thing we stopped at so many homes and I never thought they would choose till they narrowed it down to 3 places ...

The first one we got there and the price was one of those places if you have to ask then the price is too high for you ...it was a 5 Bedroom 3 Bath with a big pool and a rec room in the basement

The second one was marked at 900,000 and was 4 Bedroom 2 Bath with a guest house and a recroom in the basement as well

The third was a nice big house with a three car garage and it was 2 stories with a basement and a really big yard it was a white house with a black roof and black garage doors. It had 6 bedrooms and 3 baths with an office and a recroom for Kurt and one of the garages is a small one all to its self that Kurt could use for a dance studio or Blaine could use to practice in I think they might choose the third one it is so them.

Well that's all for now hon I can't wait to get back to see you I miss you

Signed Burt... xoxox

"Dad!... DAD! are you ok?"

I turned my head and looked over at my son and smiled.

"Sorry kiddo just sending the old lady an e-mail ... have you to picked what one you're going to get?"

Kurt smiled and laughed.

"Dad Blaine has been gone like 45 minutes and we choose the third one we just love it I called them and said we will pay the full amount ... it's a nice chunk of cash .. I think they said it was $1,300,000 but we can do that no problem."

I smiled and pulled my son in to my arms and kissed his cheek.

"I'm happy for you son so so happy."

"Thanks dad I'm happy you're happy."

~END~

Will be doing second one soon Thanks.


End file.
